


date nights

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poly-V Relationship, Polyamory, Polygamy, Scott is a confused puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Why do you always call me when I’m on a date?” Stiles complained, half glad that Scott caught them while they were buying snacks and not during the previews.





	date nights

“Why do you always call me when I’m on a date?” Stiles complained, half glad that Scott caught them while they were buying snacks and not during the previews.

 

The other half of him was bemoaning the fact Peter would get to pick  _ all _ the gummy worms and he never went for the sour ones.

 

“What date?” Scott asked over the phone, making Stiles look heavenwards. That boy never listened. 

 

“The date I told you about when we saw each other at school this morning. The one I'm on right now. With my boyfriend.”

 

“But Derek is  _ here with me _ ,” Scott stressed, but Stiles wasn't listening anymore, preoccupied with the sight of Peter holding up Stiles’ favorite blueberry slushies.

 

“Sorry, bro, but my man just won himself some pretty big brownie points and I have to go kiss him silly before the previews start. Tell Derek to get the mace from my second drawer to deal with the redcaps.”

 

“Stiles--"

 

Stiles cancelled the call and did good on his promise, much to Peter’s satisfaction.

 

\---

 

“No, I can’t hang out,” Stiles said, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he strained the pasta, “I’m on a date and you know that.” 

 

He smiled when Derek pressed a kiss to his cheek and then promptly batted him away, laughing, when Derek reached to taste the sauce.

 

“No, bad wolf, wait till it’s served,” he scolded, then tuned back into the conversation, “You were saying, Scott?”

 

“I said, that I think you’re confused what the word date stands for, since I have a clear view of Peter, your boyfriend, arguing with Mr. Argent over patrol routes.”

 

Stiles sighed, “That's because tonight I'm on a date with my other boyfriend, Scott. Keep up,” he was interrupted by the timer on the oven announcing the garlic bread was ready. “Derek, could you get the bread?” He returned to the conversation with Scott, “Sorry, buddy, but I'm about to serve a romantic dinner with my boo. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He put the phone away and scowled at Derek.

 

“We have oven mitts for a reason, jeeze.”

 

“You could always kiss it better,” Derek offered, not at all bothered by the look Stiles was giving him.

 

Stiles pointed his spatula at Derek threateningly, “Just for that you're getting less meatballs.”

 

\---

 

It was a few days later, the whole pack gathered at the loft for movie night. 

 

Stiles was already snuggled up with Peter and Derek on the couch, nestled between both of his wolves, when Scott came in with the pizza it was his turn to get.

 

Scott put the boxes on the long table by the kitchen, then did a double take when he spotted Stiles.

 

“Dude! What the hell?!”

 

“What?” Stiles asked, confused. He might have zoned out a bit while playing with Peter's and Derek's fingers, sue him.

 

“You’re dating both of them?”

 

“Yes, I told you.”

 

“But-- but-- they’re related!”

 

“Hard not to notice, what with the insanely hot genes running in the family.”

 

“You’re a pretty thing as well, sweetheart,” Peter cooed, pressing a kiss to the side of Stiles’ head.

 

Derek rolled his eyes at all of them, “I'm not fucking my uncle, if that's what you're worried about, Scott. We’re both dating Stiles, but we’re not dating each other.”

 

“But?” Scott asked again, looking even more confused.

 

Stiles took pity on him.

 

“We’ve got it covered, Scotty, don’t worry. Now, did you get me my Hawaiian?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like pineapple on pizza, and wanted to go for a mealtimes, but I just wanted the story to end.
> 
> In a different version the convo goes like this:  
> "Now, did you get me my meatlovers?"  
> Erica pipes in, "Don't you have more than enough meat?"


End file.
